


Love of My Life

by blakeyre



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Time, Some angst at the beginning, blake purrs, but then its just porn with feelings, spoilers for volume 6, there may be a part two in the future, they are in l o v e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakeyre/pseuds/blakeyre
Summary: "I love you," she said.And she hoped that Blake knew what that meant, could feel what it meant. She loved Blake because Blake’s soul complimented her own, because no one in the world made Yang feel so warm inside, no one made the rage dim and go down. She loved Blake because Blake was her world. She thought she’d wanted adventure, wanted to wander, hurt bad guys, save some people along the way.But then Blake Belladonna came into her life. And she realized that every time she struck down a Grimm, she was doing it for Blake, to go home to her, to build joy and laughter with their own two hands and hearts. No, Yang didn’t want adventure any longer. For all roads led her back here; her heart was a compass with its needle pointing only to Blake. If she could spend the rest of her life loving this woman, that’s all she needed. All she wanted.





	Love of My Life

I.  


Blake kneeled, fingers brushing the grass, breathing heavily. Something wasn’t right. Her chest felt tense, a taut line in her heart screaming wrongness. Weiss’s semblance lit up the night in white flashes, the occasional burst of rose petals visible over the trees. But no booming sound of Yang’s gauntlets, no hot orange glow from her semblance. Then, silence.  


She tried to rise, pressing a hand to the red, sticky blood seeping into her coat. Her scroll buzzed and Blake fumbled to answer. In the forest, the reception was shaky, and Ruby’s voice crackled over the speaker.  


“Blake…me?...Yang…into a…hurt…get you…”  


Collapsing fully onto her knees, Blake sobbed.  


II.  


They’d both made it out alive, by some miracle. But here they were, full-fledged huntresses, practically grounded for the next month. A direct order from Ruby: Blake and Yang were to rest. They were to sleep, watch TV, laze around, all of the stuff they hadn’t done since Beacon.  


It’s funny. Blake had never really let herself dream about a world without Adam or Cinder or Salem, or any of them. But here they were. They still had the Grimm to contend with, but no more world-shattering problems. Just team RWBY protecting people, the way they’d always wanted.  


Blake padded down the hallway, wearing one of Yang’s enormous yellow t-shirts. She stopped at the threshold of the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. It was a rare day that Yang rose before Blake did. She’d woken up shivering, rolling over for Yang’s warmth, and hadn’t found it.  


Her girlfriend sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of her, and Blake approached from behind, wrapping her arms around Yang. She tucked her head onto her partner’s shoulder, nose brushing against her cheek. Yang turned to look at her, warm recognition in her eyes.  


“Hey,” Blake said, voice soft and raspy with sleep.  


“Hey,” Yang said back, giving her a kiss on the nose.  


Yang had nearly been killed in their fight with the Grimm last week. She still had scars and bruises crisscrossing her body, struggling to heal, day by day. Once Blake had reunited with her team, she fell on top of Yang’s body, clinging to her faint breathing like it was water and she’d been thirsting in the desert for days.  


Ruby tried to get Blake’s own wounds taken care of, but she’d had none of it. She wouldn’t let a paramedic touch her until she was certain Yang would live.  


“What’re you thinking about?” Blake asked, stroking Yang’s hair, running her nails along her scalp.  


Yang closed her eyes, lost in the touch. “I don’t know. I just couldn’t sleep.”  


A few days ago, when Yang yet again refused to let Blake help her while she was in pain, Blake totally broke down. Sobbing against the kitchen counter, wracked with guilt, knowing if she’d just been faster, stronger, she could have stopped the Grimm that hurt Yang. Apologies poured from her mouth, and once she started, she couldn’t _stop._  


_I was a terrible partner to you, I always have been. When you need me, I’m not there. But you’re always there for me. I ran from you. I don’t know why you’re with me. There’s someone out there for you so much better than me._  


__Yang’s response was not gentle comfort, but anger. Blake saw the change, lilac to red, before they flipped back instantly.  
_ _

__III.  
_ _

__Yang had tempered the surge of anger the moment she felt it. Because she was not going to yell at Blake, at the woman she loved. She could never. But seeing Blake like this, unable to catch her breath through the sobbing, because she truly believed she was that worthless, that utterly terrible to Yang’s existence, that’s what made her angry.  
_ _

__Not angry at Blake herself. She was angry at everything in Blake’s life that had made her believe that. But she hadn’t had it in her to comfort Blake. She felt worthless enough on her own – she was supposed to be strength personified, and she’d failed to be strong. No words came to her.  
_ _

__All she could do was rub Blake’s back until the tides of sobs subsided, and they quietly went to bed after that. Since the fight with the Grimm, they’d been sleeping every night with Blake pressed against Yang’s back, arms wrapped around the blonde. But that night, they slept facing each other, foreheads pressed together, fingers entwined until sleep carried them away.  
_ _

__She came to the present when Blake tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Talk to me,” Blake said.  
_ _

__Yang searched her amber eyes. Once, she’d been unable to read them, unable to ascertain what Blake was thinking or feeling or what she would do next. But now she saw only love and concern.  
_ _

__“What’d I do to deserve you?” Yang asked, pulling Blake in for a kiss.  
_ _

__Blake smiled against her lips while they kissed. It was short, sweet, like a little spoonful of ice cream. “I should say the same to you,” Blake said.  
_ _

__She melted, knowing this kind of sweetness was reserved only for her. Knowing what Blake was capable of – rallying an entire faunus army, driving that blade into Adam’s heart, ignoring the remarks about her ears – and knowing that Blake didn’t treat anyone, except maybe, maybe Ruby and Weiss this gentle, made Yang’s heart sing.  
_ _

__“You were never a bad partner,” Yang said.  
_ _

__Blake blinked.  
_ _

__“The other night. You were going on and on about all the supposedly horrible things you’ve done to me. You didn’t do any of those things. Was I sad and angry when you left? Yeah. I was. But if I’m being honest?” Yang rose, taking Blake’s hands in her own. “Maybe it was for the best you didn’t see me after – after everything that happened at Beacon. I needed that time to grow and become a better person, so that when you did come back, I could be the person that you deserve.”  
_ _

__“I – Yang – ”  
_ _

__“You deserve everything, Blake. Deserve someone to love you wholly, fully, for your past, your present, your future. I only hope I can give you that.”__  
Blake looked away, tears forming in her eyes. “You – you are that person. You do give me those things.”  


__“Sometimes…sometimes I’m afraid there’s still too many similarities between me and Adam. Like you look at me, and…” Yang hung her head. “And you still see the worst parts of him.”  
_ _

__Blake’s hands cradled Yang’s face, gently turning her head back up, to look into her girlfriend’s eyes. Yang would never get tired of that amber color. It was the color of honey, of autumn sunshine, of a hearth’s last glowing embers. It was home.  
_ _

__“There is no universe where that’s true,” Blake said, stroking one of Yang’s cheeks with her thumb. “It’s true – the two of you have similarities. But where he was volatile, you became tempered. Where he was full of wrath, you are full of compassion. Where he became consumed with vengeance, you moved on. Where he poisoned people, you help heal them.”  
_ _

__Now Yang had tears in her eyes. “I love you,” she said.  
_ _

__And she hoped that Blake knew what that meant, could feel what it meant. She loved Blake because Blake’s soul complimented her own, because no one in the world made Yang feel so warm inside, no one made the rage dim and go down. She loved Blake because Blake was her world. She thought she’d wanted adventure, wanted to wander, hurt bad guys, save some people along the way.  
_ _

__But then Blake Belladonna came into her life. And she realized that every time she struck down a Grimm, she was doing it for Blake, to go home to her, to build joy and laughter with their own two hands and hearts. No, Yang didn’t want adventure any longer. For all roads led her back here; her heart was a compass with its needle pointing only to Blake. If she could spend the rest of her life loving this woman, that’s all she needed. All she wanted._ _

____

IV.  


Blake knew as well as anyone that words had weight. They say magic left Remnant, but it wasn’t true, for when Yang Xiao Long said those three words, it cast a spell, and there was magic in the air.  


“I love you,” Blake said, and she didn’t have the power to work magic with words like Yang, so she pulled her girlfriend flush against her and kissed her.  


Yang’s arms wrapped around Blake’s waist, one hand at the small of her back, pressing, pushing them together, as if she could mold two into one. Blake kept her hands on Yang’s cheeks as she kissed her, trying to speak directly on her lips how much she loved this woman, in an unspoken language only they knew.  


But this kiss was different than any others before. Blake felt a little tongue of Yang’s fire curl inside of her, taking flame, burning in her veins. She wanted more of her. Wanted all of her.  


“Baby,” Blake said, breaking their kiss, and Yang must have been feeling what she was feeling, because she whined and tried to capture her back into the kiss. “I think…”  


Yang’s eyes searched Blake’s face. “What is it, kitten?”  


Her ears twitched at the term of endearment. “I’m ready,” Blake finally said. “I’m ready to…I want all of you. And I want you to have all of me. If you – of course, only if you want it, too.”  


“I do,” Yang said. “I do.”  


V.  


They waited until nightfall. Had a lovely day in, probably the best day of rest they’d had since the attack. They made dinner together, ate slowly, talked about nothing and everything. While they were cleaning up, Yang sensed the current of nervous energy underneath Blake’s skin.  


She came up behind her girlfriend as she finished scrubbing the plates, wrapping her arms around her waist. “You okay?” Yang asked, barely a whisper in Blake’s ear.  


Blake gripped the edge of the sink with white knuckles. “I – I don’t know.”  


“If you don’t want to tonight, we don’t have to. Nothing will ever happen that you don’t want to happen, okay?”  


“I know I want this,” Blake said, leaning back against Yang, steadying her breath. “I want you. I just…”  


“Don’t feel nervous,” Yang said. “I promise. Nothing you do could ever make me love you less.”  


“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Blake whispered, almost inaudibly. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”  


Yang spun her around to face her. “There’s not many promises that can be kept, but here’s one that can: you could never disappoint me, Blakey. Never.”  


Blake moved closer, and Yang immediately tucked her head under her chin, wrapping her arms around the other woman. Practically muscle memory.  


“How about this,” Yang murmured, reaching up to rub the spot on Blake’s head right beneath her ears, instantly easing the tension. “I’ll take care of everything, and you just enjoy, but if you want to stop, we stop anytime you want, okay?”  


Blake pressed a kiss to Yang’s throat. “That sounds perfect.”  


“You just keep me updated,” Yang said, pulling back to kiss her girlfriend.  


VI.  


Somehow during the course of the day, Yang had time to scatter candles around the bedroom. Blake sat on the edge of their bed while Yang went around the room, bringing gentle flame to each one. She turned off the lamps, leaving the room bathed in a soft, orange glow. As she approached Blake, her hair shimmered like spun gold.  


Yang put her legs on either side of Blake’s hips, straddling her as she leaned down to kiss her. Blake smiled as their lips met, burying her hands in Yang’s hair. This was familiar territory, comfortable territory. The beautiful Yang Xiao Long on her lap, with eyes only for her. Yang gently sucked on Blake’s lower lip, and that same fire came upon her again.  


Her grip on Yang’s hair became tighter, just as Yang pushed against her shoulders, and Blake knew what she wanted. She fell back against the mattress, Yang fully on top of her. They broke the kiss, and Yang kissed the corner of Blake’s mouth, peppering kisses along her jaw, heading up. Blake tipped her head back, hoping Yang would head towards her neck, but instead her girlfriend kissed a trail all the way to her ear.  


Once there, she whispered against Blake’s ear, “Doing okay, baby?”  


Fire grew low in Blake’s belly, enough to make her shift her legs. “Definitely,” she managed.  


“Okay,” Yang said, running her hands down Blake’s stomach, stopping at the hem of her shirt. “Can I take this off?”  


“Please,” Blake said – then thought of not being able to feel Yang’s skin. She stopped her girlfriend halfway through pulling up the hem, sitting up.  


Yang immediately took her hands away, looking at Blake with concern. Before Yang could question, Blake asked, “Can I do yours first?”  


Her girlfriend smiled. So full of love. “I’m all yours,” she said.  


Blake took the edge of Yang’s shirt into her hands, and took her sweet time pulling it up, revealing Yang’s stomach, her bra, then finally clearing her head. Blake had seen her girlfriend shirtless before, but only while changing clothes – never in this context. She was so struck by Yang’s beauty, the candles’ warm glow on her skin, that she just sat there with her mouth open, taking her in.  


“You’re gorgeous,” Blake whispered, licking her lips. She hadn’t even realized how dry her mouth had gotten.  


“That why you’re staring?” Yang teased, gently, but she was smiling – and was that even a hint of a blush? “Your turn.”  


Blake’s confidence was growing a little, and she smirked. “Go ahead.”  


Pulling off Blake’s shirt, they laid back down and kissed again, this time skin to skin. But both of them still had their damn bras on. Heat built between them fast, sparks practically flying from the kiss as their passion grew, and they made quick work of each other’s bras. Blake almost gasped when their bare chests touched, when she could feel Yang’s heartbeat with nothing between them.  


Yang kissed her way down Blake’s throat, pausing to give a little extra attention to her pulse point, sucking on the soft skin. When Blake let out a little appreciative moan, Yang even softly nipped it, and Blake jumped.  


“Okay?” Yang asked.  


The sensation had been unexpected, but certainly not unpleasant. “More than okay,” she said.  


Pressing one final kiss to her pulse point, Yang murmured, “Good.”  


VII.  


Finally, Yang kissed her way to Blake’s breasts, giving each a little attention before sealing her lips around one nipple, swirling her tongue around it. Blake reacted instantly, hips rising, practically pushing her breasts further against Yang’s mouth. She moved her knee in between Blake’s legs, hoping to give her a little relief. Yang moved from one breast to the other, giving it plenty of attention with her tongue, now that she knew how sensitive Blake was.  


She got a little lost in sucking the soft skin that she didn’t even notice how much Blake was whimpering, grinding desperately against her thigh, until her girlfriend threaded her fingers through Yang’s hair.  


“T-too much,” she said, sounding like she could barely catch her breath.  


Yang stopped at once, looking up at Blake. Her lips were parted, eyes closed, as her chest heaved beneath Yang. She’d gotten so lost in making Blake feel good, she hadn’t been paying close enough attention to if she wanted to stop.  


Moving her way up Blake’s body, Yang kissed her lips softly and said, “I’m sorry, kitten. I didn’t realize they were that sensitive for you.”  
Opening her eyes, her hips slowing down, her chest rising and falling more evenly, Blake said, “It’s okay. It did feel good, but then it just got…intense. Really intense.”  


Yang nodded. “I’ll be slower. You want to keep going?”  


“Yes. Yes, please,” Blake said, leaning up to kiss Yang, her hands coming down to massage Yang’s breasts. The feel of Blake’s hands on her bare skin like that…  


A smirk appeared on Blake’s face. She whispered, “Maybe I can torture you like that soon.”  


Fuck. “I hope,” was all Yang could manage. She swallowed, regaining her composure. “Now, lie back down for me. I’m nowhere near finished with you.”  


Blake did as she was told, and Yang kissed a line from her throat, between her breasts, and all the way down her stomach, until she reached the waistband of her shorts. “May I?” Yang asked, hooking her fingers inside them.  


Blake nodded, squirming, clearly eager for what came next. Yang pressed another soft kiss onto Blake’s stomach, saying, “Hm? I didn’t hear you.”  


“Yes, yes you can take them off,” Blake said.  


Yang wanted to try something. “Good girl,” she said, as she slid the shorts down Blake’s legs and tossed them aside.  


The effect was almost instantaneous; Blake’s expression darkened with want, her body tensing, and she shut her eyes. With her girlfriend only in her panties, Yang sat up to look at her.  


Oh, was Yang’s first thought. Candlelight flickered off Blake’s creamy skin, flushed with need, a little sweat gathered around her collarbones and in the hollow of her throat and at her temples. Black hair spilled over the pillow like a sea of shining ink. Blake opened her eyes and the effect was complete; Yang’s breath hitched in her throat when the other woman’s gaze fell on her.  


She started kissing Blake’s stomach again, this time going further down, over her panties, and then kissing the inside of her thighs, holding each leg in her hands as she kissed it. As she went, she peppered in every thought swirling inside her head:  


“I love you.” A kiss on the back of her knee.  


“You are so, so beautiful.” A kiss on her thigh, dangerously close to where Blake needed her most.  


“You’re my everything.” A kiss on the little x-shaped scar on her hip.  


“Yang,” Blake said, tangling her fingers in the blonde’s hair. “ _Please_.”  


She didn’t need to say anything more.  


VIII.  


Yang pulled her panties off in one smooth motion, and Blake closed her eyes again, head falling back against the pillow. Her heartbeat hammered in her throat. _This is really happening_. Her core felt hot and needy, almost too uncomfortable to bear.  


And then, Yang’s tongue. On her clit, swirling, testing. Blake stifled a moan as her hips rose, but Yang put her hands on either side of them and forced them back down as she applied more pressure to her clit. Just when Blake thought she might explode, Yang pulled her mouth away, giving the inside of her thigh a generous ravishing of kisses.  


“Feel good, kitten?” Yang asked, returning to her sex, teasing her with, long sure strokes.  


“Fuck,” Blake bit out, wanting to writhe, but Yang was still pinning down her hips; all she could do was squeeze her thighs around her partner’s head.  


Yang had the audacity to laugh, just a small exhale of amusement, but Blake heard it nonetheless. “You’re enjoying th – ” She hissed as Yang lavished attention back on her clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves.  


Blake kept one hand firmly buried in Yang’s hair while the other clawed at their sheets, trying to find purchase, or really even just sense as her girlfriend totally rocked her world. She swore she was seeing not just stars, but entire constellations, complete galaxies swirling right before her eyes, especially when Yang slid one, two fingers inside of her, crooking them and continuing to eat her out – really, more like devour her - without even taking a breath.  


“ _Yang_ ,” Blake gasped, words utterly, utterly escaping her.  


It felt like her partner had replaced each and every one of Blake’s veins with live wires, electric currents of white-hot sex simmering beneath her skin, thighs squeezing Yang’s head even tighter as her fingers moved faster, tongue never letting up on her clit as she lapped up all of Blake’s wetness, making the filthiest noises she’d ever heard in her life.  


“Don’t stop,” she said, “Don’t – _fuck_ –  


Her rhythm was growing, and Blake was short circuiting, the pressure too much, too hot and not enough all at the same time, and if she’d just known Yang could do all of this with her mouth before now, she’d have never waited this long.  
“Yang,” Blake gasped, as she neared her climax, “ _Yang_ …!”  


Her partner’s name was the only sound she could make as she came, as all the built-up tension and pressure suddenly released, replaced by a seismic wave of pleasure. Similar things happened when stars shattered apart, as Blake too came undone, panting, grasping for any air her lungs would take, Yang’s name coating her tongue like sweet honey.  


She glanced down just to see Yang smirk at her as she put her fingers in her mouth, sucking off every drop of Blake.  


“Fuck,” Blake said, still panting. “Get up here.”  


“Yes ma’am,” Yang said, pushing herself up onto her elbows, and giving Blake a quick kiss. “You called?”  


She leaned her head back against the pillow, trying to match her breathing to the steady rise and fall of Yang’s chest. Her partner’s eyes softened, and she wrapped one arm around Blake, kissing her forehead.  


“I’ve got you, kitten,” Yang said, rolling onto her back and pulling Blake against her side.  


Blake did not resist in the slightest. Though satisfaction was beginning to settle in her core, her body still hummed from the orgasm, the intensity of Yang’s touches. 

She buried her face in her girlfriend’s warm neck, and Yang kissed her forehead again.  


“You were incredible,” she said softly, rubbing Blake’s ears.  


Blake, eyes half-closed as even her heart rate began climbing down from the high, couldn’t help herself; she’d deny it up and down the next day, but a low rumble definitely started in her throat, a soft purr. “You were incredible,” Blake said against Yang’s skin. “I didn’t do anything; I just laid there.”  


“Yeah,” Yang said, rubbing absent circles on Blake’s bare back, “But for me, that’s the sexist thing you could have done.”  


Blake chuckled. “I hope you know you’re not getting away with that,” she said, eyes fully closing.  


Yang must have sensed how close she was to sleep, as she started pulling the sheets and comforter over the two of them. “What are you talking about, Blakey?”  


“I’m saying that in the morning, you’re getting repaid in full,” Blake said, pressing a kiss to her partner’s neck.  


For now, though, her muscles finally relaxed, all the tensions drained out. She felt warm, sated, in a way she never had. The heat of Yang’s body and the back rubs were pulling her under fast.  


Just before sleep could entirely claim her, Blake murmured, “You’re the love of my life.”  


“I know.”  


“Jerk.”  


“I’m kidding!” Yang kissed the top of her head. “You know you’re mine.”  


And as she finally fell asleep, she did know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, much love if you made it down here <3 First smut, so hopefully I did alright. I'm very dissatisfied with a lot of the smut currently in the bumbleby tag, so hopefully one fic at a time, we can make it a place for all the wlw out there to enjoy. Come hang out with me on tumblr @blakeyre if you want.


End file.
